Meeting My Match
by duckgirl566
Summary: Kagome is transferred to NYC to work with Inuyasha Takahashi, one the best SVU detectives in the country. They swore off love, but they fell in. But when old loves come back, will what they had prove strong?
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Now, this is my first AU, so it may not be graet on all aspects. I hope you all like it.

* * *

**

**Note: In this story, Miroku does not have his wind tunel.**

**Warning: In this story, the characters with the Special Victims Unit in New York City. Therefore, there will be mention of molestation, rape, murder, sex, and other acts that may cause readers to be uncomfortable. There will be no detailed discriptions of these acts, or else this story would not be published here at FF(.)net. The characters in this story may also swear, smoke, or consume alcohol. Duckgirl566 is NOT responsible for any nightmares, feeling like you'll barfness, or any such related. This story has been rated what it is for a reason. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyahsa! Haven't I said that before?**

* * *

"Why'd ya do it Menomaru?" Inuyasha snarled. The man just smirked at his anger. Inuyasha slammed his open palm on the cold metal table.

"Because his skin was just so soft." Inuyasha turned around and walked out of the interrogation room. He wiped the sweat off of his brow.

"Calm down Inuyasha, we have a confession and that's all we need. We can put him away for a long, long time. You did you're job." Sango said and put a hand of comfort on his shoulder. "He won't go unpunished."

He sighed. "I know. Thanks Sango. We still on for tonight?" he asked. She smiled.

"Miroku won't let me forget. He's wanted to see King Kong since he found out peter Jackson was remaking it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some paper work I need to fill out." Sango walked back to her office. It was another Friday night, movie night. Inuyasha hated being a third wheel to the engaged couple, but they made it known that they didn't care. Soon what was once something the couple did for the dateless detective out of pity became a bi-weekly event that they all looked forward too.

It wasn't that women didn't like Inuyasha; in fact it was quite the opposite. Lots of women were attracted to him, mostly because of his silver hair and golden eyes. He wore an enchanted bracelet to conceal his hanyou claws and ears though. He also had the reputation as an excellent special victims' detective. Not to mention his last name, Takahashi, was well known because of his father's wealth. The only thing that stopped him from having any dates was his stubbornness.

* * *

"_For 48 hours I don't think that we left my hotel room  
Should show you the sights  
Coz I'm sure that I said that I would  
We gotta make love just one last time in the shower _

Well something's gotta go wrong  
Coz I'm feelin' way too damn good" The radio sang. The movie, of course was excellent. But the company… well, he should have just gone to see it by himself.

Sango was normally a brave woman, and being a cop you sometimes had to be. But when the scene with the giant bugs came onto the screen she just lost it. It hurt to watch her cling onto Miroku like she did. It hurt watching him comfort her. It hurt knowing he had no woman to comfort. Because she left him, a long time ago.

"And it's like, every time I turn around  
I fall in love and find my heart face down and  
Where it lands is where it should  
This time it's like  
The two of us should probably start to fight  
Coz something's gotta go wrong  
Coz I'm feeling way too damn good, oh  
Feelin' way too damn good"

_Danmit Kikyo, why did you leave me?_ He thought and turned on the TV. On the news it showed Menomaru being carried away to prison. His cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Mr. Takahashi?" _Inuyasha frowned. It was the father

"Hello Mr. Kotsu, can I help you with something?"

"_No, we're fine. Matsu is asleep, which is good since he hasn't had much of it in a while."_

"Glad to hear it."

"_Yes…I was watching the news."_

"Channel 5?"

"_Yes…it feels good knowing that bastard will never get near my son again."_

"By the time Menomaru gets out, if ever, Matsu will be about thirty-five, am I right?"

"_Yes, thirty years of knowing Menomaru won't be on the streets."_

"What is the real reason you called me sir?"

"_To thank you. It will take a lot of counseling to fix my boy, but knowing that his m-m-,"_

"I know what Menomaru was guilty of Mr. Kotsu."

"_Yes…thank you for putting him away. It's a huge relief not hearing my wife cry at night anymore."_

"It's my job sir."

"_Still…thank you."_

"Good luck with Matsu."

"_Yes…goodbye."_ The man hung up. Inuyasha sighed and hung up too. Turning off his television, he went to sleep, knowing that tomorrow he would have to face the weekend.

* * *

"That's quite a bit of Ramen there sir." Inuyasha turned his head to find the face of a woman. She was stunning. She wore a black sweater that hugged her body and jeans that showed her curves. Raven hair tumbled down about four inches past her shoulder. She had brown eyes that just sparkled, grabbing your attention the second you looked at her. But her face…was almost exactly like _hers._ She had a cart filled with groceries, just like he did. Only his had a lot of ramen in it. 

"Um, hello? Sir, are you alright?" She asked. Inuyasha was brought back to reality by her voice.

"Um, yeah, I do. I don't cook much, so this is basically my diet." She laughed. It wasn't a laugh-out-loud laugh, just a giggle to show she thought he was funny. _What the hell am I doing? I am making small talk with this woman and I don't even know her name! This is so unfaithful to Kikyo!_

_**Hello! Kikyo left you three years ago buddy, move on with your life!**_

_Shut-up! Wait, am I talking to myself?_

_**It would seem that way.**_

"Have a nice day. Maybe I'll see you around." She said and pushed her cart away.

_**Way to go moron! That could have been God giving you the gift of the perfect woman and you screwed it up!**_

_Shut-up.

* * *

_

"So, what do you think this is all about?"

"Probably some bull-shit lecture about keeping our offices neater or something stupid like that." Inuyasha whispered back to his friend. Then entire Special Victims Unit was called in for a meeting by the chief.

"If you all would take the time to shut-up, I would like to start this," barked Kaede, a woman in her early fifties. She was head of the SVU. "Inuyasha, are you even listening?"

"Nope."

"Well, you should because this concerns all of us, especially you."

"Fine, what is it?"

"Actually, it's who is it. Inuyasha, you are getting a new partner. You partner is from San Francisco and has quite the reputation of being very good. The newbie just transferred here to New York not long ago and I'm told is eager to work with us. So please, give a warm welcome to Miss Kagome Higurashi." A few of the people in the room clapped or waved. Inuyasha looked up at the woman he would be working with.

His eyes grew wide.

It was the girl form the market.

* * *

Kagome brushed her hand through her hair._ Why am I so nervous? I can keep my mouth shut with a knife to my neck but I can't face a new partner!_

Kagome was the best of the best. Or so she thought. New York had needed a new SVU detective for some time, so her old captain reluctantly picked her to be transferred to the Big Apple. Now she was going to be partnered with THE Inuyasha Takahashi. Of course, moving to New York caused its troubles. Mostly, they were with her boyfriend, Koga.

* * *

_Kagome packed her last box in her small apartment in San Francisco. Koga walked through the door with a determined look on his face._

"_You're not going," he demanded. Kagome looked up at him with a shocked and angry look on her face._

"_Koga, we talked about this. I'm going to New York to be apart of their SVU. I asked you to come with me, but you didn't want to leave your father's company."_

"_I don't care, you're staying here."_

"_No, I'm not." Koga kicked a box. His eyes were angry and crazy. For a minute, Kagome was scared._

"_Danm it Kagome! Why do you have to go there and leave me? You don't have to work, I can support us both!" _

_Tears stung her eyes. _

"_Why can't you understand how important this is to me?" she cried. "If you love me, you'll help me fulfill my dreams!"_

"_Whatever! Fine! Do what you want bitch, don't expect me to wait for you to come to your senses when you come back!"_

"_I'm not coming back here Koga!"_

"_We'll see." He stomped out of the apartment and slammed the door. Kagome sat on her bed and cried.

* * *

_

Kagome shook her head at the memory. That was her past. This New York job would be her future. She had a new apartment. She could make new friends. She had a new job. But one thing was for sure…

She would _not _let a man lead her along again. She would not give her heart away just for a man to show his true colors and break it later.

* * *

"It's you!" Kagome gasped. "It's Ramen guy!" She pointed a finger at Inuyasha. Miroku began laughing shamelessly. 

"I assume you've met her before, 'Ramen Guy'!" Sango punched his shoulder. He turned to look at his fiancé. "What? It's funny!" She whispered into his ear. Miroku's face grew grim, his eyes bugging out of their sockets. "No!"

"Yes," she replied with a sly grim.

"But-,"

"Miroku!"

He sighed and held a hand out to Kagome. "Hi, my name is Miroku and I work with the SVU here in New York City. I promise here and now not to grope, touch, caress, or stare at any limb, organ, or body part you may posses at any time. I have been known for such perverted acts, but all in good fun. Never have I forced anything on anyone. It is my job to catch and put away dirt bags, not to be one. The reason I am telling you this is because my fiancé does not want to scare, freak-out, or gross-out our new detective and co-worker and hopefully friend. I was threatened that if I didn't give this speech the act of sexual intercourse with the woman I love and adore would never occur in this or any lifetime. She would also gain the right to cut-off any body part, organ, or limb I posses, more specifically my penis. I look forward to working with you." He turned to Sango. "Happy now?"

"Very."

Kagome's face was pale. She limply shook his hand.

"Uh…okay?"

"Hi, my name's Sango. I'm the freak's fiancé. Pity me." Sago reached out a hand to Kagome and they shook hands too.

"Uh…okay?"

"You really like that word. Okay?" Inuyasha grunted at his own rude joke. Kagome turned hi head.

"And who the hell are you? The precinct monkey?"

A few of the people in the room oooohhhed at Kagome's insult. The two threw glares in each other's direction. Then Kagome's eyes widened.

"You're…a…a-,"

"Okay everyone, let's get back to work," Kaede said. Everyone but Inuyasha and Kagome left. The partners didn't break their gaze they held on each other. Kagome's eyes went softer. _His eyes…I've never seen such a beautiful gold before._

_This girl…she's beautiful._

Both detectives blushed.

"I'll see you around," she said and sped away from the room. Inuyasha slowly got up and left.

* * *

When they left for the night and returned to their respective homes, they both sat down in front of mirrors. Somehow they kept thinking about the eyes hat would never stop staring.

* * *

**Did it rock? Did it suck? TELL ME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I broke my resolutione before the end of January! AH! Sorry guys! I feel realy terrible. but with course selections and unit tests coming up, life has been super crazy.**

* * *

"What do we have?" Inuyasha asked to young police officer. He looked down at his notepad, briefly reading the notes he made.

"Young girl named Nina claims she was raped in this alley. She's in the hospital right now," the officer said.

"Thanks Tom." Inuyasha walked back out into the street where Kagome was talking to a witness.

"I heard some girly screamin'. So I look out my winda and she's in the all-ie against da wall. I didn't see nobody else though." Said an old black woman, about fifty-eight estimated.

"Why didn't you call the police?" Kagome asked. The woman sent an angry glare at Kagome.

"You really think they'd ba-liv a old hoe like me?"

"I do," Kagome put a hand on the old woman's shoulder, making her smile. Kagome felt Inuyasha come up behind her.

"Thanks ma'am," Kagome said and walked over top her partner. "That was the only witness we have and she wasn't very helpful."

"Why don't we go talk to the victim?" Inuyasha suggested.

"Why thank-you Captain Obvious." Kagome slid into the driver's seat of the cop car. Inuyasha poked his head through the open window.

"Excuse me, but what the hell do you think you're doing?" Kagome closed her eyes.

"What does it look like?" she asked sarcastically. Her eyes were open. She was ready for action.

"That's _my _seat. I'm driving."

"Oh no. Sorry, but I don't buy that macho 'I'm the man so I'm driving' crap." The two partners glared at each other for what seemed like ages. Finally Kagome un-buckled her self. "You…are such… an ass."

Inuyasha smirked. "Thank you Kagome." He opened the door and she stepped out. They slid into their seats and drove to the hospital, him smirking the whole way.

* * *

"Nina Gomez?" Kagome poked her head through the door of the hospital room. Inuyasha sighed and pushed it open entirely.

"C-can I help you?" A Hispanic woman of about fifty-five stammered. Inuyasha flashed his badge.

"We'd like to speak with you grand-daughter."

The woman turned to Nina. She had a pleading look on her face. Nina sighed.

"Whateva," she said and stared at the wall opposite her hospital bed. Kagome sat down in a chair near the bed to face Nina. Inuyasha fought with the older woman about her giving up her chair for him.

"Ignore them Nina. Tell me about what happened to you in the alley," Kagome calmly told her.

Nina gave her an annoyed sigh. Finally after realizing Kagome wouldn't give up and leave her alone, Nina turned to face her. "Mierda, I told you guys already. I was raped!" she shouted. Her grandmother turned pale and began shouting in Spanish at her. "Jesucristo Abuela! I'll speak however the Hell I wanna! You ain't my madre!"

The grandmother said more.

"Hell ya I know more! Wanna here em'?" Nina seemed to be getting out of control.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. _Wow, Kagome's really pissed off at this girl. _Annoyance and anger rolled off of Kagome in waves. She grasped the arm rests on the chair so hard, her knuckles turned white. He put a hand on her shoulder. He felt Kagome tense, but then relax under his touch.

_How does he do this to me?_

The grandmother looked as if she was about to cry. She grabbed a rosary out of her pocket and began praying near the window. Nina looked at her grandmother in disdain.

"As if he's listening, bitch." Kagome lost it. She jumped out of her chair and slammed her fists on the pillow, only an inch away from her head.

"**_Never _**speak to her that way!" Kagome seethed. Nina looked scared. Her eyes were full of fear. Inuyasha smelled it coming off of her in waves. It was time for some good-cop bad-cop.

"Kagome!" he called out. She turned around and glared at him. She removed her hands and went out into the hall, slamming the door on her way out. Inuyasha gulped. He was good at the good-cop bad-cop game, sure. But there was one tiny problem.

He was never the "good-cop".

"Nina, please, cooperate with me. Kagome sometime loses her temper like that," Inuyasha spoke. Nina looked up at him.

"Whatever… I'm not a whore you know."

"I never said you were." Inuyasha sighed and pulled out some documents in a manila folder. "But when the doctors checked you out, your hymen was not intact. But there was no sign of forced entry, abuse, or semen. Do you want to explain hat to me?"

Nina looked down at the white blanket that laid on her body. She then looked up at Inuyasha with a look of determination in her eyes.

"No," she spoke, her voice cracking a little.

"Why do I think you're lying to me?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Your problem, not mine."

Inuyasha bowed his head and picked up the envelope. He stood up and looked Nina in the eyes. "If you're not willing to talk, fine. I won't waste my time. But with what we have, we can't get the guy that did this." He bowed his head to the old woman and headed for the door.

_3…2…_

"Takahashi," Nina called out.

_Bingo! _"Yes?" he asked and turned to look at her. Nina sighed at herself for falling for his trick.

"You can't leave…you just…can't."

"Oh? And why can't I?" He said and sat back down.

"Because…just because…okay?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Okay."

* * *

**I right more...but sadly I do not have such time on my hands. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, guess what? I'M NOT DEAD!**

**

* * *

**_What the hell is wrong with me? _Kagome sank against the wall in the hospital lobby. It was her first real day working in New York and she already managed to screw herself over. _Kaede is probably going to chew me out on this. What made me snap like that? _She held her head in her hands and let out a frustrated moan before going back to the squad car, being sure to sit on the passenger's side. Kagome sank against the wall in the hospital lobby. It was her first real day working in New York and she already managed to screw herself over. She held her head in her hands and let out a frustrated moan before going back to the squad car, being sure to sit on the passenger's side.

* * *

"So, what really happened Nina?" Inuyasha asked. "Why didn't we find anything on you?" 

Nina looked down, a tear escaping her. "If I tell you…you have to promise me something," she whispered.

"Anything," he said with an equally serious tone. "But I need you to answer me Nina. Why didn't we find anything?"

She inhaled and exhaled, wiping away more tears. "You-you need to promise that…you'll protect her." Nina's face began to crumple as she tried to keep her composure.

"Who do I need to protect Nina? Is you?"

She shook her head no.

"Your grandmother?"

She shook her head again.

"Who is it Nina? Who must I protect?"

She looked up at him now, rivers staining her face. "Anna. Protect her from them. Please."

"Who is Anna, Nina? Is she a friend? Relative?"

"My…friend." Nina put a hand on her forehead and let more sobs escape her. "Thank Jesus she left…my grandmother, I mean."

"Yeah," he whispered, but Nina couldn't even hear it.

"Anna…asked me to keep a secret for her. She asked me to cover it up for her, saying how angry her father would be, how he would beat her. He's a bastard, you know? Hits and shit like that. He already calls us, me and her friends and her, sluts and whores. Mom does nothing about it of course. But with me, the old hag would feel bad. She would want to just cradle me and cry. So Anna…" Nina didn't finish, because the tears flowed freely, like buckets dumping out of her eyes.

"She asked you to cover-up her rape. But why report it to the police?"

"I…didn't want the son of a bitch to go free! How could I stay quiet?"

Inuyasha folded his hands and looked at the floor, then up at Nina.

"Where can I find Anna?"

* * *

"So, how much trouble am I in?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha sighed and climbed into the driver's seat, taking note of where Kagome was sitting. 

"Well, you're new, so Kaede shouldn't chew you out too much. But you'll need to keep your temper in check. I learned that the hard way."

Kagome smirked at him, turning her body to face his as they traveled down the highway.

"Really? How was that, exactly?" She was curious, and hearing a good story, especially and embarrassing one about the cop that had been a huge pain in the, you know, lately.

"Are you really going to make me relive this?" he asked, fully knowing the answer. Kagome hurriedly nodded her head. "Fine. Here's how it went down—my old partner, Ray, and I were going to bust this bastard that was running a whore-house filled with eight to sixteen year old girls. Well, we get in there and in most of the main rooms, they give up easily. But then we hear this scream, coming from upstairs…"

"_Inuyasha!" Ray called out, his gun pointed at a scumbag that was painting a thirteen year-old's face a rainbow of colors. "That scream--,"_

"_I got it!" Inuyasha pointed to the other officers that had come with them to the bust. "Stay here. And get all these girls out. I want to know who they are and where the hell their parents are." Inuyasha dashed up the stairs with his gun raised, ready to shoot. The leader, the head of this whole disgusting operation was up there, and Inuyasha would take him down._

_No matter what. _

_Inuyasha kicked his foot out, his boot crashing against the cheep wood. "Freeze!" _

_What Inuyasha saw next made his blood run cold, his stomach wanting to throw up._

**Caution to all readers: The following is NOT FOR YOUNGER READERS! I warn you know that the following passage from the story is graphic, containing things not suitable for anyone under at least 13. You have been warned.

* * *

**

"_Hey! Get your own, this bitch's mine!" The girl on the bed couldn't have been more that fifteen. Tears streaked make-up across her reddened face. Her chest was bruised, exposed to the cold and stale air of the house. Bite marks trailed down her neck, across her chest and onward. Her skirt was around her knees, not that it would have covered anything anyway. Bruises colored her pale skin, making her more black and blue that white. Blood dripped down her legs from her privates, signaling she had once been a virgin. _

_The sickest part…he wouldn't stop. Not even when Inuyasha entered the room._

"_You son of a bitch," Inuyasha whispered. He got his gun ready for a shot. The click of the gun scared the girl, making her scream. "Remove yourself from her, now!"_

"_Hell no! I haven't even gotten there yet!" He lifted the girl up with him, their naked bodies pushed together. She was shaking uncontrollably. He grabbed a knife and held it to her back, drawing a few drops of blood. "You can watch, if you want."_

_Inuyasha growled in rage and kicked a small dining chair at the monster, it hitting the girl's knees. She cried out in pain as her knees buckled, her fall detaching her from the man. She was screaming like a banshee now. Inuyasha caught her in one arm, using the other to shoot the man's knees. He crumpled to the floor, cursing wildly in his pain. Inuyasha set down his gun on a dresser, setting the girl down on the bad, wrapping her in a blanket. She was still screaming. The man grabbed another dining chair, pulling himself up, trying to reach the girl again. Inuyasha kicked him in the side._

"_You're a demon, aren't you, you sick bastard?" Inuyasha said, his voice dripping with rage. The man coughed up blood and spoke._

"_Yes, and I can see through your little mask you've got. Fucking hanyou, you don't know who you're dealing with." He turned his head to where the girl was sitting. "Would you shut the hell up!" Inuyasha kicked him again. "Fu-,"_

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

_The man's skull scattered, blood everywhere. Inuyasha looked at the girl who held his gun in her hand, which trembled wildly. Inuyasha grabbed her arms with lightning speed, knocking his gun away. She began screaming again._

* * *

**ALL CLEAR! XD**

"_Inuyasha, what the hell is going on here?" Ray shouted, cops following him in the filthy room. With one look around, all of their faces took on a look of pallor._

_Inuyasha looked up from the girl and closed his eyes. "Shit."_

"I left myself unarmed, stupid in its own right, and I let a minor get her hands on a weapon. There was some other crap I could have been charged for, but her parents didn't want to press anything and the girl got off clean. I was suspended for a year and had a rough path of trying to get my good position back, but I got it, 'bout four years ago."

Kagome was silent, looking out the window of the police cruiser. "I can't say I blame her."

* * *

**I really tried cathcing the drama and overall feeling of Law and Order, though this story is mine, not their's. (I don't own Inuyasha though. :sigh:)**

**I went to my first anime convention last weekend (the same weekend I wasa in a musical at my school, a huge reason why I couldn't update) and I had SOOOOOO much fun! Here's a link for the convention site: was so AWESOME! Now I am addicted to AMVS! THEY ARE SO COOL! I WANT TO MAKE ONE!**


End file.
